1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bath curtain rack structure, and more particularly to one having a curved transverse rod, a pair of pivot members and a pair of wall-mounted brackets. The curved transverse rod has two ends which are respectively connected to hollow pipe sections of the pivot members. Each pivot member has a flat round end and a semi-circle flange which are pivotally connected to a protruding opening of the wall-mounted bracket, providing a simple and stable assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional bath curtain rack comprises a screw extending through an adjustment mechanism provided at the center of a base and connected to a pivot rod of the base. Alternatively, a bolt extends through a central through hole of the pivot rod and is screwed to the adjustment mechanism of the base. In assembly, the position of the base and the pivot rod must be first adjusted and then secured to the wall. Alternatively, the base is secured to the wall and then the pivot rod is adjusted to be secured thereat. During adjustment, the transverse rod must be primarily considered and the alignment is repeated for connection. The assembly must be made with great precision, which is inconvenient for operation and may be loosened easily. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.